Inevitable
by Pao Mush
Summary: Jacob&Leah -No se como sucede todo esto, todo e tan… confuso. Simplemente no recuerdo cuando llegamos a este punto. ¡¿Como pudimos cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo!, ¡¿como es que nuestros sentimientos se transformaron en otra cosa!.


**P.O.V Jacob Black  
**

- Vamos, Jake, ¡acaso no es suficiente?- dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas, justamente la ultima que deseaba oír en estos momentos.

- Vete, Leah déjame solo- le dije con voz cansina, sin girarme.

- Oh, lo siento señor "déjenme solo", pero hace meses que llevas diciendo lo mismo y déjame decirte que…

-Pues entonces ¡entonces déjame solo de una maldita ves!- la interrumpí abruptamente dándome vuelta para verla a la cara, es que vamos, ya estaba arto de no poder estar solo ni un momento.

- No me iré hasta que no me dejes hablar de una vez- me contesto ya bastante enfadada ¿raro? Si, como no.

-Vamos, Leah que no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estúpidos discursos ególatras nuevamente- espete mirando fijamente sus ojos chocolate.

-No me importa aun así me escucharas, quieras o no- me dijo, dando un paso hacia delante amenazadoramente, hasta quedara unos centímetros de mi sin despegar la mirada ni un solo segundo.- ¡Eres un egoísta, Jake!, ¿no puedes pensar en el dolor de otras personas más que en el tuyo?.-Ahora en su vos no se encontraba el enojo en absoluto, sino que esta vez se distinguía otro sentimiento, mas complejo, era una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y resentimiento. -¿No te das cuenta del daño que nos haces a todos?- pregunto, pero yo no podía responder tenia la mente en blanco –Vamos Jake ¡di algo!

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Exclame -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que te des cuenta, que esto no esta bien

-Y según tu ¿Qué esta bien aquí, Leah?. Nada tiene sentido, no puedo encontrar lógica a todo esto.

-El mundo no tiene sentido Jacob, ya deberías saberlo- tras esto nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Te envió la manada?- Le pregunte, rompiendo así el silencio.

-¿La manada?, no, yo seria a la ultima a la que mandarían para hablar contigo- con esto haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué bienes?- le pregunte.

-Porque _quería_ hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?

-Oh, vamos jake, ¿es que eres idiota o que? ¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije hace un momento?- dijo con vos irritada.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué tu? digo ¿a ti en que te afecta?-

-En mucho, veras, la manada no deja de preguntarse cuando volverás, o si vas a volver porque como llevas mucho sin trasformarte- Su vos fue disminuyendo asta apagarse completamente. –Oye ¿aun puedes verdad?-

-¡Claro que puedo!, no ha sido sencillo para mi estar tanto tiempo si entrar en fase, pero es lo mejor.

-Si, lo mejor- ironizo

-Así es, lo mejor- aclare, zanjando en tema.

-Bueno, en todo caso vine porque ya me tiene harta de estarse lamentando todo el tiempo por tu ausencia.

-¿A si?

-Si, y Sam esta mas insoportable que nunca- finalizo.

Cruzándome de brazos y haciendo una mueca con la cara y comenzó a andar por la playa de manera que tuve que ir tras ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?, ¿escuche bien?, ¿que Sam te parece insoportable?- le pregunte atónito. -¿Por qué?-.

-Pues estos días ha estado muy irritable, nos presiona mucho, todo el tiempo usa su vos de maldito alfa incluso más que cuando estaban aquí los estúpidos esos, yo pensé que como se iban de la ciudad, todo mejoraría para nosotros- dijo con solemnidad.

-Si, pues ya ves que no- fue lo único que atine a decir, hacia ya 5 meses que se habían ido de la ciudad, justo después de la boda de Bella. A estas alturas Bella ya no era ella, ya estaba _muerta_ para mí.

-Si, si yo ya no lo aguanto la verdad. Me fastidia mucho y muy seguido, no se, no lo soporto- finalizo encogiéndose hombros.

-Eso si que no lo creo, ¿tu hablando así de Sam?- y se volvió a encoger de hombros -¿No será que te gusta otro y, yo no me he enterado? ¿hee?- me burle.

-¡Demonios Jacob! ¿Podrías dejar las idioteces para otro momento?- dijo volteando la cabeza para el otro lado, pero aun así alcancé a ver que se estaba sonrojando, ¿Leah sonrojándose? ¡wooww!

eso si que era nuevo.

-Lo tomare como un si- le conteste con suficiencia.

-Tómalo como quieras, ¡idiota!- murmuro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y quien es ¿eh?- le pregunte muy divertido y es que esta situación no se podía describir de otra manera, mas que divertida, no todos los días se logra hacer sonrojar a Leah -¿Me dirás o tendré que adivinar?- le dije con mi sonrisa en la cara, pero ella no contesto solamente se cruzo de brazos y me dirigió una mirada borde, mientras yo fingía estar pensativo. –Huuumm… ¿Es de la manada?- pregunte poniendo atención a sus gestos ya que no esperaba una contestación y como esperaba no contesto, pero se puso rígida, y yo me reía a carcajadas, celebrando el haber atinado, gesto que contesto con una mirada furibunda al verse descubierta–Con que es de la manada, ¿quien será?, ¿acaso es… Paúl?- pero no hubo señal que me dijera que si. -¿Jared?- nada -¿Embry?- tampoco ¡demonios!, acaso será Quil –No me digas, ¿es Quil?- no contesto, pero se puso mas nerviosa, no nerviosa como cuando te descubren, sino mas como rogando que no la descubriera -¿Entonces quien es eh?, ¿es o no es de la manada?- le pregunte irritado. –A ver Sam, Paúl, Jared, Embry, Quil…

Entonces me detuve en seco, no podía ser, debía de estar equivocado, tome a Leah por el codo e hice que me mirara. Se miraba tan… _Indefensa_, no podía ser, ¿Leah indefensa?, ¡no podía ser!. Cuando bajo la mirada puede notar como un leve tono rosado cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Y yo?, ¿soy yo?- le pregunte tomando del mentón para que me mirara a los ojos – dime Leah _¿soy yo el que te gusta?_

_º.º.º.º..º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º..ºº.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º_

**En verdad espero que les guete. **

**como es mi primera historia en verdad espero que me puedan mandar un _Review_ diciéndome que les parece, acepto critica constructiva por que quiero mejorar en mi manera de escribir.**

**BESOS **

**Paolaa**


End file.
